


To Ground a Cloud

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: RarePairWeek - 1859 [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya/Kusakabe Tetsuya, Implied/Referenced Hibari Kyouya/Kusakabe Tetsuya, Lightning Hayato (Reborn!), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: For the Lightning Day of KHR RarePairWeek"Unlike other people, I do not break my toys, herbivore."





	To Ground a Cloud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/gifts).



> I've been suffering from RL, so here continueth my delayed stories for last week's KHR rarepairweek

Large hands catch up his own, and he tries to use the Flames against his captive, but they just vanish away grounded, and he kicks and tries to bite, and is terrified, because he's seen how the other street kids who were Lightnings turned out after Families had gotten their hands on them. "Calm down, herbivore." He can't. His lungs heave, and then there are cool dry lips pressed to his, his hands still captive, and he barely controls the impulse to bite, but there's something oddly soothing about the Prefect's kiss, and now they're touching, he can feel the almost infinite spread of Clouds that Hibari's been concealing. "Kusakabe's grounding you." His mind raced, and span, and oh. "Good. The only thing I'm planning to do is claim you. There will be no breaking unless you wish to be broken. My uncle," the Prefect spat the family title, "- _educated_ me, so that I could care for my own and my Sky. You will not end up like that _creature_ that stalks the Monkey King."

The large hands - those restraining his own hand - separate, shifting his hands to over his head, and the fact that both Kusakabe and Hibari were taller than him registered. As did the out of control Lightning Flames still dancing over his skin. A fine-boned hand cupped his cheek, forcing his head to tilt to allow Hibari a better angle to kiss him. "There are acceptable obsessions for a Lightning, Gokudera Hayato. This is one. Keeping our Sky safe is another. Your science is a third. Having more than one helps with the tendency to fixate."

His body was already starting to convert adrenaline into arousal, helped by the kiss, and he whimpers. Kusakabe's unoccupied hand flicked the buttons of fly open easily, and he squeaks as gravity did the rest of the job, and his lack of underwear is revealed. His cock is hard, and the hand not tilting his head wraps around his cock and he gasps as what Kusakabe meant by _this_ registers. "Lightning hardens, herbivore. They make their wielder a very desirable partner." Kyoya drops to his knees, and he freezes as the same slim tongue that had forced his mouth open laps at the tip of his cock, catching up the bead of pre-cum. 

"I will consider myself _very_ lucky to have _two_ mature lightnings willing to play with me." He barely registers the words, because Kyoya's breath ghosts over damp flesh as he utters them, and he can't control his response. The fact that the Cloud promptly closes his mouth over the tip and sucks hard doesn’t help. Slender fingers probe at his ass, tickling at the hidden opening and he whimpers as his cock is released from it’s hot haven again. "Do you have any lube, Tetsuya?"

"Of course I do, Chairman." He shuts his eyes and moans at the slick sounds of the Cloud in front of him opening himself up, and then squeaks as his cock is virtually inhaled again and oh gods, Kyoya was very skilled to be able to coordinate sucking cock and preparing himself. "Cloud multiplies _everything_ when one is as strong as the Chairman. Pleasure. Pain. Desire. Having assistance with him will be welcome." 

A final lick, and then he finds himself being borne down to the flat roof, and he squeaks - almost a Juudaime grade 'Hiiieee' - as his cock is encased in impossible hot, slick flesh, and he realises that Kyoya has impaled himself on him, and rather than holding him, Tetsuya was now behind the chairman, and he whines as Kyoya stretched, and the other Lightning pinched and plucked at their Cloud's nipples, and Kyoya was _so_ pretty when he was enjoying himself. "Keep yourself hard, herbivore. I will tell you when you're done. Understood?"

He nods and concentrates on not cumming which is really hard given how pretty Kyoya is taking his pleasure; the Prefect abandoned himself to it entirely. He wriggles, tilting his hips and Kyoya smiles as he gets an extra half an inch of penetration and he pushes himself up into his elbows, and wraps a hand around the Cloud's cock and strokes it. Kyoya arches into the hand and he twists his wrist stroking over it's length and he isn't surprised when Kyoya bites his lip and cums with no sound and fuck the Cloud's body only got hotter and tighter with his orgasm and he begs his own body not to respond to the provocation. 

"Very good, herbivore." The praise has him bucking and oh fuck, he should have expected that he'd have a praise kink; he'd read the psychology texts. He _understands_ why he has one, but he also knows that Kyoya's going to exploit it's existence ruthlessly. "So well behaved and obedient; perhaps you'll even thrive under my hands, Gokudera Hayato." His hips jerk and snap at his orgasm spills over him and it's too much, but his desperation, his Dying Will, has him still hard - despite the grey-out - and Kyoya is smiling down at him as he comes back around again, body deliberately milking his cock with smooth, rhythmic and highly deliberate muscle twitches. "Good boy. You stayed hard; such a well behaved Lightning deserves a reward."

"What were you thinking, Chairman?" He's never heard anything but professionalism from Tetsuya Kusakabe so the half-clinical, half-mischevious tone comes as a surprise, though given that this is the first time he's seen the older teen outside of school without Tetsuya acting as the long arm of Kyoya's Will in a _disciplinary_ fashion. "He appears to rather enjoy being praised; perhaps if you make him suck your cock and praise him while he does, he'll cum without stimulation." 

"But that would spoil your games later, Tetsu-chan."

"I wasn't sure if you were planning to share, Chairman."

"Have I been being a spoilt brat again, Tetsu-chan?"

"Do you want me to answer that, Chairman?" 

His whine drags their attention back to him, and he's suddenly the focus of both of their attentions, and it makes him squeak softly. Kyoya rises up and clenches, dragging slick, hot flesh over his cock and stealing his wits again and he makes a sound in the back of his throat that's less whine and more moan of pleasure. "We really shouldn't be neglecting you, should we?" He's startled to realise that his skin is covered in Lightning Flames again. "I remember when you manifested like this Tetsu-chan; you were so frustrated with my attempts to bite the world to death. At least I got my tonfa out of it." The Cloud sounds _fond_ , and keeps riding his cock, like he's thoroughly enjoying himself. Which he supposes Kyoya must be; he can't see the Cloud fucking out of _duty_.

Tetsuya's comment on the other hand sounds exasperated, which he suspects is a normal state for the older Lightning: "Chairman, you were, and remain a complete _menace_. To my skin, to my sanity and lately, to my cock."

"Yet you still remain mine, Tetsu-chan." The older Lightning sighs and shuts his eyes. "Get some of the minions you _insist_ are not to be bitten to death, and get our new playmate moved into the compound. Until he's learned enough control to hide his Lightning Flames, it's best not to tempt our Sky's father into having him broken to the collar and leash." Muscles ripple around his cock and fingers claw at his chest and Flames pour into him, that insane, near infinite expanse of Cloud encompassing his _soul_ and he arches and bucks and cums again, matched by Kyoya this time. When he comes round, he's in the Cloud's arms, naked, but for Kyoya's Gakuran, and cradled surprisingly gently in his arms. "Sleep, herbivore; we'll keep you safe and well pleasured while you work on flame control." He complies, shutting his eyes again obediently; he knew better than to thwart a Cloud taking care of his territory.


End file.
